Secrets and Lies
by sc1986
Summary: What if Chase had a sister? What if that sister didn't know? What if she was best friends with the covenant? What if she found out they had lied to her since they were old enought to talk? Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

Andrea Larson waved to the four guys, who she had been friends with since they were all in diapers, as they entered through the front door of Nicki's. Nicki's was the most popular bar in town and also where Andrea worked. As she waved, Andrea, or Andi, checked the clock. Five minutes until her shift was over. She rushed to the bar to grab her last drink order for the night and saw she was unlucky enough that Aaron Abbot and his friends had taken the table right next to hers. She set the drinks down in front of the guys who'd ordered them and took their money, graciously accepting the 25 tip they gave her. Andi gave them her brightest smile and tried to get away before the morons spotted her.

"Hey gorgeous. Take our order." Great. So much for that wish.

Andi turned around and gave the three guys a tight smile.

"Sorry fellas, my shift is over. I'll be sure to send someone else over to help you."

As she tried to walk away, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from escaping.

Andi turned her fierce blue eyes on Aaron.

"I would let go of me if I were you." She warned him in a low voice.

Aaron looked at his friends and began laughing.

"What are you gonna do about it sweetheart?"

"Let her go Aaron." A deep voice from behind Andi said with a dangerous tone.

Andi turned her head slightly and caught sight of the Sons of Ipswich, her four best friends. She grinned broadly at Caleb, the tall, handsome boy with dark hair who had spoken.

The grip eased from Andi's wrist and she stepped away quickly. Reid, the only blonde of the group, pulled Andi to stand beside him and farther away from Aaron and his stooges.

Aaron sneered.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Danvers. We were only trying to get some service."

"I just bet you were, you perv." Andi practically growled.

Aaron and his friends laughed.

"You act all tough now, Andrea, but if I had my way with you, I'd have you on your knees begging for more."

Andi lurched forward, ready to attack the asshole, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and met the dark gray eyes of Nicki Standish, the owner.

"I'll handle it, Andi."

The four boys and Andi backed off and went to sit near the dance floor in their usual spot.

After they left, Nicki faced the trouble makers.

"If you three continue to harass my waitresses, I'll have to kick you outta here permanently."

"Sure Nicki. Whatever you say." Was Aaron's reply. Nicki nodded his head in approval and went back to work.

"I hate that stupid Aaron Abbot! He is such a jerk!" Andi sat fuming in the corner with Reid Garwin and Caleb Danvers while Pogue Perry and Tyler Simms played a game of foozeball nearby.

"Don't sweat him, Andi. He's always been and probably always will be an asshole. Besides, you coulda taken him. He's a sissy."

Reid flashed a smirk at her as she laughed.

"You're right Reid. You always know just what to say."

She sent him the smile that made his insides want to melt but he managed to keep his smirk in place and not give anything away.

"So are you guys going to the party at the dells tomorrow night?" Andi asked.

Pogue looked over and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not coming with us?"

Andi grinned.

"Nope. I'm going with your lovely girlfriend Kate and her new roommate, Sarah. Sarah's really nice. I bet you'd like her Caleb." Andi nudged Caleb playfully with her elbow while wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Caleb grinned and a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Awww, is wittle Cawub embawassed?" Andi busted out laughing at the look on Caleb's face when she talked to him with a baby voice.

The other three joined in her laughter when Caleb's cheeks went even redder.

After the laughter subsided, Andi stood.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone else want anything?" Reid was the only other one who wanted anything since the other three had to drive. Andi and Reid would just get a ride home with Tyler. Reid lived at Andi's since his mother had died in a car accident three years before.

By 11 o'clock, Andi and Reid had more than enough alcohol in their system and were currently dancing together.

Caleb and Pogue were watching the two with interest when Tyler came over.

"Guys, I'm gonna get going. Make sure they get home alright?" The two nodded and Tyler headed out, a petite redhead trailing after him.

At 11:30 Caleb decided it was time to get home when Reid and Andi started to make out on the dance floor. This had never happened before and although both Pogue and Caleb knew of their mutual attraction, it still surprised them. The two boys went and practically had to use a crow bar to get Andi and Reid off each other.

"Guys, lets go. Its not like we're going far. Cool it." Caleb gave them each a reprimanding look which only made them laugh. Caleb picked Andi up and threw her over his shoulder before heading out the door, waving to Nicki as he went. Nicki waved back, laughing all the while. Reid followed Pogue out and was glaring daggers at Caleb's back the entire time.

Andi was nattering away at Caleb as he carried her out to his car.

"You know what Cale? Reid is HOT. Well, you're all hot, but Reid is different. Hes just so... HOT."

Caleb chuckled softly.

"Sure Andi."

Caleb jumped suddenly when Andi smacked his butt.

"You've got a cute butt, swimmer boy."

Pogue had just reached them when she said this and burst out laughing.

Reid only scowled.

Caleb finally put Andi back on her feet so he could unlock his car.

"You gonna be okay with them?" Pogue asked.

Caleb nodded.

"Yeah. I'll make sure they are in the house before I leave so I know neither of them take off."

Andi rolled her eyes at Caleb.

"I have plans for when we get home. He better not take off on me."

Andi looked at Reid with heat in her gaze that made Caleb choke and Reid give a seductive grin.

Pogue laughed and walked over to his green crotch rocket.

"Later Caleb."

"Bye Pogue-y!!" Andi yelled.

"Bye Andi."

It took Caleb another five minutes to get Andi in to her seat and buckled in and another five minutes to get to her house. It was a large mansion with a long driveway and an elaborate gate surrounding it, not unlike Caleb's house. The only person other than Andi and Reid who lived there was the housekeeper, Mrs. Saber. Andi was adopted and her parents had disappeared a year ago. So her housekeeper made sure everything was in order and that Andi did her homework.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Caleb called to the retreating forms of Andi and Reid. Andi turned and grinned cheekily at him.

"Now Caleb. You can't expect that because you never do anything! Love ya!"

Andi gave a small screech when Reid scooped her up and carried her into the house. Caleb got back into his car and put it in gear, pulling out of the driveway. _I hope they don't do anything they'll regret._ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Andi finally woke up, the first thing she noticed was the extra weight in her bed. She shook her dark hair out of her eyes and looked over to her right. She nearly choked on her tongue when she saw who was lying next to her. Reid Garwin. And he was naked. It was then that she realized that she was as well. She gave a little squeak and rolled off her side of the bed. She ran to her bathroom and slipped on her fluffy mint green robe before walking quietly back into her room. Reid was still asleep and sleeping on his stomach. The blanket was down around his feet so Andi had a nice view of his rear end. _Wow. Reid is one sexy man. Nice ass._ At that moment Reid started to groan and stretch. Andi went still and waited to see what his reaction would be when he realized where he was.

His head lifted off the pillow and glanced around with a confused look on his face. When his eyes landed on Andi he smiled at her and then gave her a questioning look.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Take another look, Garwin. You're in my room. And you're naked, in case you didn't notice."

Reid rubbed his eyes and took another look around the room.

"Shit. I'm in your room. Huh. So I guess we fucked."

Andi bit back the tears that started to form at his words. What a jerk!

"I guess so. Now get out."

Reid just pulled the blankets up over himself and leaned back into the mountain of pillows that covered the head of Andi's bed. He opened his arms.

"C'mere, Andrea."

Andi stood where she was for a moment, contemplating wether or not he was serious. Then she walked slowly to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"Don't be like that. Just get up here."

Andi sighed and turned her body so she could crawl in to Reid's waiting arms. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

" What do you remember about last night, Andrea?"

"Well, I remember getting drunk and dancing. Lots of dancing. Then kissing. Lots of that too. Its a bit of a blur after Caleb hauled me out of the bar."

Reid smirked.

"Yeah, thats pretty much what I remember. Too bad."

At this, Andi blushed and held tighter to Reid.

"Yeah. Too bad. Reid... you aren't gonna treat me like all those other girls, are you? Because, well, I like you. Alot. I have for a while."

Reid pushed her away from him slightly so he could look in to her eyes.

"I like you too, Andi." was all that he said.

Andi sighed and rolled out of bed.

"I'm going to have a shower. I have to meet Kate at two. She wants to go shopping before the party. So I'll see you later. Alright?"

Reid nodded slowly and when Andi closed the bathroom door, he got out of her bed and began picking up his scattered clothing.

A minute later, after he'd found his pants and put them on, he heard the bathroom door open and Andi ran over to him, planting a kiss on his lips before running back into the bathroom and locking the door. Seconds later he heard the shower turn on. He found his shirt and jacket and went to his own room to get ready for the day.

Later that night, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler met at a cliff over looking the dells.

"So, Reid, anything happen with you and Andi last night? You were both pretty plastered." Pogue asked with a grin.

Reid gave his trademark smirk.

"You know it fellas. It was only a matter of time. Garwin always gets the girl."

"You didn't use around her did you?" Came Caleb's question.

Reid scowled at him.

"No. I'm not stupid. We've been trying too hard for too long to keep it from her for me to screw up now."

"Don't hurt her Reid. She's our best friend."

Reid grinned at him and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Don't worry about it Ty. She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

Suddenly, Reid's eyes went pitch black.

"Lets join the party fellas." and he jumped backwards off the cliff.

" Hell ya." Tyler yelled as his eyes turned black and he followed Reid.

Caleb looked hesitant.

"C'mon, Caleb. Its not gonna kill us. Yet." Pogue laughed and jumped.

Caleb sighed as he followed his friends into the foggy gloom.

The other three were waiting at the bottom of the cliff and started towards the loud music. As they came over the hill, everyone noticed them right away.

"They're here." Kate said excitedly.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked, looking in the same direction as Kate.

"The Sons of Ipswitch." Kate answered as she walked forward to meet her boyfriend Pogue.

"Hey baby. You're late."

Pogue smiled down at his girlfriend when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry. Had dinner with the family. Who's this?" He nodded his head, indicating Sarah.

"Oh! This is Sarah, my new room mate. Sarah this is Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. You know, my grandmother's name is Sarah. You remind me-" Reid cut Kate off then was cut off by Caleb.

"I'm Caleb Danvers. And you don't remind me of my grandmother in any way."

Sarah laughed and nodded.

"Good. I'm Sarah "

That was when Kira Binch, Aaron Abbot's girlfriend, decided to make an annoyance of herself.

"Hey Caleb. How was your summer?"

"Ah.."

"Oh hey. I'm Kira." She had turned to Sarah.

"Sarah."

"Right, from the Boston Public. Tell, how does one get in to Spencer from a public?"

"Tell me, Kira. How does one get so annoyingly bitchy?" Andi wandered over to the group and stood between Kira and Sarah.

Kira sneered at her.

"Fuck off, Larson."

"Make me Binch. Kira shoved Andi and made her bump into Sarah. The blonde girl tripped and landed on her butt.

After looking back at Sarah, Andi took a step closer to Kira.

"Look what you did Binch. You made me knock over my new friend." Andi was about to punch Kira in the face when someone grabbed her arm. She looked back and saw Aaron standing there.

"Didn't you learn your lesson Abbot? Let go of my fucking arm."

"Couldn'tlet you hit my woman, now, could I?" Aaron pushed Andi to the side, causing her to lose her balance and end up in the sand.

Aaron stepped up to Caleb.

"Keep that bitch on a leash, Danvers."

"She is none of your business. I don't want to fight you Aaron."

Aaron laughed.

"I'll bet you don't."

"You guys make me sick!" One of Aaron's stooges added.

Right as Aaron was about to swing at Caleb, a strange boy stepped between them.

"Now, guys, can't we talk about this?"

Seconds later, Aaron's friend who had spoken threw up all over the back of Aaron's jacket.

Caleb turned to the boy.

"Thanks man. Caleb Danvers." Caleb offered his hand.

"Chase Collins."

At that moment, the DJ announced that the cops were coming and everyone headed for their vehicles.

Andi couldn't seem to stop looking at Chase as they walked towards the vehicles. Well, staggered in her case. She'd a a little too much to drink again that night.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar." Andi asked Chase.

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just moved here. I don't think I would've met you before."

Andi frowned.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry."

Andi climbed in to Tyler's Hummer, having decided to get a ride with the guys and passed out almost right away.

Chase smirked. _Oh, you know me alright. Little sister._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Reid carried a sleeping Andi into the house and kicked the front door closed behind him. He nodded at Mrs.Saber who gave him a 'you better not hurt her' look and continued down the hallway towards her room.

Reid rolled his eyes and went up the stairs directly to the right of the door. When he reached Andi's room after climbing the two flights of stairs, Reid kicked open the door and set Andi down on her bed, pulling her shoes off and tossing them on to the floor. He started to move away from the bed when he heard Andi's quiet voice.

"Reid, even though you totally ignored me tonight, could you stay with me for a while?"

Reid felt a rush of guilt at her words. He had ignored her all night. He didn't like that he was already attached to her, never mind that he had romantic feelings for her. He had never gotten used to the fact that one of his best friends was a girl. It just felt weird to him and they hadn't been as close to each other as the others had when they were growing up. It was only in the past couple years that they'd started hanging out more and he had grown attracted to her.

He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. He knew he'd probably fall asleep.

"Sure Andi."

"Thanks" It came out as a breathy sigh.

Crawling on to the bed, Reid pulled his socks off and flung in the general direction of his shirt. He then pushed back the covers and ,when he pulled them back up again, made sure that Andi was covered properly. As soon as he was comfortably laying down, Andi rolled over and flung an arm over Reid and wrapped it around his midsection. He felt her snuggle in to his side before calming down again. Reid smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

At 9:30 the next morning Andi's cell phone rang, bringing Reid out of his deep sleep. He tried shaking Andi to wake her up but was unsuccessful so he grabbed te phone off the right side table.

"What?"

"Reid? Why are you answering Andi's phone? Oh my gosh, are you guys together now? Andi must be so happy!" Kate was gushing with joy for her friend.

Reid sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No we aren't together. I just happened to be in the area when the lazy ass's phone rang. Whats up?"

Kate did her own invisible eye roll.

"I want us all to get together tonight and go to Nicki's. I know we have school tomorow but it would just be to hang out and play some pool. Andi gets off work at 8 so we can just go there and she'll already be there so it'll be perfect!"

"Okay, Kate. I'll let Andi know your plans. I'm going back to sleep now."

"I know you're in her room Garwin. You treat her good or else."

"Yeah yeah. Later."

Reid hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

He set Andi's phone back on the side table and turned his head to look at the mop of dark brown hair that was all that was visible of Andi at the moment. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and then got slowly out of the bed. He grabbed his shirt, shoes and socks and crept out of her room and down the hall to his own room. He flopped down on to his bed and pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. He dialed a number and waited for Caleb to pick up the phone.

"What is it Reid, I'm a little busy."

"I have to tell her Caleb. I'm getting in over my head with this girl and I don't want to lie to her anymore. We should've told her a long time ago."

Caleb sat straight up in bed, knocking Sarah over and almost pushing her off the bed. She glared at his back as he got up and went into his bathroom for some privacy.

"Reid, I know that shes our friend, but we didn't tell her so we could protect her. Its for her own safety that she doesn't know. Don't even think about it."

Reid scowled at the phone when caleb hung up on him.

"Bastard." Reid flipped his phone shut. _Guess I'm gonna have to go back to being asshole Reid...not that I ever really stopped._

Andi woke up with a killer headache. She rolled over with a groan and looked at her clock. 3:30. She'd slept really late and it still hadn't helped out with her hangover. Andi lay there for a few more minutes before dragging her butt out of bed and into the shower. After she was dressed and ready for work, her headache was almost gone. She felt alot better. She checked her cell to see if anyone had called and noticed Kate's number in recent calls. She called her back and heard what was happening that night. Kate also informed Andi that Reid had answered her phone earlier and Andi was pissed that Reid hadn't woken her up.

_I'll give him an earful later._

Andi went to see if Reid was in his room but he was long gone.

A/N: Sorry its a little shorter than the last couple chapters but i just wanted to get something out for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews!! i loved them. Hope everyone had a merry christmas and a happy new year!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here is chapter 4!! hope you all like it! I do not own the covenant or any of its characters. I just own the ones i make up. **

**Chapter 4**

Andi arrived at work at 5 p.m. Nicky's was pretty slow; just a few people playing pool and a group drinking in the farthest corner.

"Hey Andi! Wow, you look rough. Are you okay?" Nicky asked with a concerned look on his face.

Andi smiled tiredly.

"I haven't really been sleeping that well but thanks for the confidence boost."

Nicky laughed and gave her a light slap on the back before going back into the kitchen.

Andi went and cleared tables and took orders from the two groups of people. She had three hours until her friends arrived and if it didn't pick up, which it usually did, she would have a pretty long wait. After getting the orders about 5 minutes later, Andi decided to take on the task of organizing behind the bar. It would kill about an hour and then hopefully things would be busier.

Twenty minutes after she had pulled apart the area behind the bar, a group of about 15 people came waltzing in and began ordering huge amounts of food and drinks. Andi managed to work through the clutter, with difficulty of course. She then made her rounds again and at 6 another waitress showed up.

"Hey Marsha. I'm so glad you're here!" Andi flung herself on Marsha dramatically and gave her a hug.

Marsha laughed and hugged Andi back.

"I love you too Andi. Just let me go put my stuff in the back and I'll be right back."

Andi grinned at the blonde and went back out to do her normal thing.

It got quite busy in the next 2 hours and the Andi was relieved when she looked up at the clock and saw that it was 8. She took off her cash apron after emptying it and flung it in its spot in the back. She gave Nicky a hug and ordered herself a double whisky and coke. After she got her drink, she rushed over to where she and her friends always sat and set her drink down on the table that Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sarah and Chase were sitting.

"Hey guys. Hows it going?"

She plopped down onto Kate's lap and grinned at her friend.

"Hello, dahling. Did you miss me?"

Kate laughed.

"Of course, gorgeous. Now, plant one on me."

Andi leaned down and when their lips were centimeters apart they both stopped and looked at the rest of the group. Their mouths were hanging open and Pogue was looking at them with what can only be described as lust in his eyes.

Kate couldn't help it anymore and started giggling. Andi followed with some loud laughter of her own.

Caleb was the first to recover.

"That wasn't funny you guys."

"It so was Caleb. You know you loved it." Caleb blushed a light pink and the girls laughed at him.

Andi hopped back off of Kate and took a huge drink from her glass.

Pogue leaned over and kissed his girlfriend.

"Baby, that was hot. Have you two ever considered..."

Kate looked at him in horror and Andi nearly choked.

"Dream on, perv." Andi laughed and drained the rest of her glass in one go. She didn't see the look of concern pass over her friend's faces.

"Andi, you know we have school tomorrow, right?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"I can handle myself, thanks. I'm gonna go find Reid and Tyler."

With that, she set her glass down and took off towards the pool tables.

Caleb and Pogue gave each other worried looks and Chase just sat there with a small smirk on his face. She might be easy to control after all.

Andi spotted the guys she was looking for playing pool with none other than Aaron Abbot. She grimaced but then got a sly grin on her face. She ducked down a bit and crept towards an unsuspecting Tyler Simms.

When she got close enough she took a flying leap and landed right on Tyler's back, catching him by surprise and almost falling forward.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. He looked back to see who had mauled him and looked right into Andi's smiling face.

He couldn't help but grin back.

"I should've known it was you. Get off me you monkey."

Andi laughed and dropped off of Tyler's back. He turned around and gave her a hug.

"Can we please get on with our game?" Reid was looking at them with impatience in his expression.

Andi rolled her eyes in Tyler's direction and flipped Reid off.

"Fuck you Garwin. See you later Tyler." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away, swinging her hips since she knew Reid would be watching her.

Sarah had just gone to the juke box and turned on 'I love Rock and Roll' when Andi reached her friends. She saw that Pogue wasn't going to ask Kate to dance so Andi grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"Lets go."

So they went out and danced until they heard shouting coming from the pool tables and saw Aaron shoving Reid.

Caleb and Pogue went to follow them outside.

"Do you guys need some hep?" Chase asked.

"Just stay here with the girls!" Caleb insisted and then headed out the back door with Pogue.

They had only been sitting for about 5 minutes when Andi jumped out of her seat.

"I'm going to check on the guys. Be back in a sec."

Andi took off before anyone could protest.

She was about to fling the door open when she heard shouting. It sounded like Caleb was yelling at Reid.

"If you use in the open like you did tonight, you risk putting us all in danger. And I won't let that happen."

_Use? Reid does drugs? How could I not have noticed?_

Andi pushed the door open slightly just in time to see a metal keg lift off the ground on its own. She bit back a gasp.

"Give it up Reid. My power is greater than yours." Caleb shook his head at Reid.

"Not until you ascend."

"Okay, tough guy. Let's see what you got."

Thats when Andi noticed that Reid's eyes were completely black.

_What the fuck? _And then the keg that had been floating shot towards Caleb. He deflected it and send some sort of force at Reid, sending him flying into the air. Reid retaliated, only to be have Caleb send him crashing into the huge pile of glass bottles.

"No!" Andi screamed and crashed through the door, running towards Reid.

She was stopped cold when Caleb turned to her and his eyes were also pitch black.

All fours boys had completely black eyes when they looked at Andi. She shrank back and went to turn around when Caleb grabbed her arm. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. His were now back to their normal dark brown.

"Andi, we won't hurt you. What how much did you see?"

Andi yanked her arm out of Caleb's grasp and scowled at him.

"Too damn much. What the fuck is going on?"

By that time, Tyler had helped Reid from the pile of glass and the two had walked over to join the others.

"Are you alright Reid?"

Reid glared at her.

"I'm fine. What the hell are you doing back here?"

Andi felt tears prick her eyes. _Not now!_

"I was just coming to check on you guys. I'm sorry for being concerned."

Reid laughed scornfully.

"Babe, we can definately look after ourselves."

Andi scowled.

"No kidding. Now, is someone going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

They four guys looked at each other.

"Not right now, Andi. This isn't the place to discuss this."

"I can't believe that you guys have been keeping this from me! We've been friends forever and I don't know how long you've been all... alien eyes and shit but still. Don't you trust me?"

When noone spoke the tears began to fall.

"Well then, I guess that answers my question. I guess I won't be seeing you around. Assholes."

Andi spun around and fled back into the bar, passing Sarah on the way.

"What's her problem?" Sarah asked Caleb when she reached the back door.

Caleb shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get out of here."

Sarah smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

_**I still want to talk to you Reid. Meet me at my house after I take Sarah back to the dorms. **_Caleb spoke to Reid using his power.

_**Sure whatever. I don't know if I'll being getting into my place anyway. I told you we shoulda let her in on it. **_Reid sent back angerily.

_**We'll talk about it later. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andi kicked a rock that was in her path and winced when her toes started to throb. It couldn't compare to the throbbing of her wounded heart. She thought she had known everything about those guys. They hung out every day when they were younger. Even when one or all of them managed to get grounded, they still had snuck out to meet at their place in the woods. They'd found an old abandoned shack in the middle of the woods one day and it had become their hideaway from everyone and everything else. Andi huffed angrily.

"Why couldn't they have just told me? I would never have told. Fuck! Fuckin' jerks."

Andi had gone for a walk after the confrontation with the Sons of Ipswich. She had needed to clear her head and work some of the frustration out of her system. At this moment, she arrived back at Nicki's and walked to her electric blue 2007 Mazda RX8. She was not pleased to find Reid leaning up against it.

"What do you want?"

Reid raised his shockingly blue eyes to look at Andi.

"I'm sorry."

Andi blinked. Reid, apologizing? What is wrong with him?

She continued to stare at him for what seemed like an eternity to Reid. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you gonna say something?"

Andi shook her head.

"Andi, I wanted to tell you. We have all wanted to tell you at one point or another. Its just that we aren't supposed to let anyone know. We have a pact never to tell anyone because

it could endanger the Covenant and the ones we love. We love you Andi and we don't want anything to happen to you because of us."

Andi hung her head as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"When?"

Reid sighed.

"When we turned 13 we got a taste of the power. It was like a test. These powers are very... seductive. The more you use, the more your body craves it. After we ascend, the power will become our lives. It will be so much stronger than it is now and so much harder to keep from using. Every time we use, our bodies will be more and more drained of life. If we use too much, we would eventually die. Thats how my dad died."

Andi gasped. There was so much information to take in.

"But your father was so young."

Reid gave a short bitter laugh.

"He looked like nothing more than a dried up bag of bones when he finally passed away."

Andi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Reid.

"I'm sorry Reid. I just wish you guys would've told me. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"Just because you know this about us, doesn't mean that we are different people Andi."

Andi shook her head.

"The guys I know would never lie to me. I've never lied to any of you once. Ever. Its not like I could have anyway. Caleb and Tyler can read me like a book. You and Pogue were never as good at it but I could still never have lied. I mean, I might have omitted things a time or two but thats it."

The two were silent for a while as they stood holding on to each other. It was Reid who finally broke the silence.

"So are we forgiven?"

Andi pulled away and Reid mourned the loss of her body against his.

"I'm not ready. I'm really hurt Reid. It might take me a while to forgive you all for this. You say it was for my own good but it doesn't feel that way to me. Get in the car. Lets go home."

Reid sighed in defeat and went around to climb in the passenger side of Andi's car.

Chase watched from the shadows as Andi and Reid drove away.

_Damn. I thought for sure that her finding out they kept that from her for so long would sever their ties for good. Now how am I going to seperate Andi from the group? It'll be so much harder to get into her head if its filled with thoughts of that damn Reid Garwin._

Chase smiled wickedly as an idea popped into his head.

"I guess I could always put a spell on her. But which one? Hmm. Don't want anything too obvious." He scratched his head. "Ah, well. I still have a week to think of something."

_Enjoy your life while you can, sister. Everything is about to change._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once they reached the house, Andi jumped out of the driver's seat and walked quickly towards the front door. Reid could see she had something hidden in her coat pocket but was too preoccupied by their conversation that he didn't take much notice as to what it was. He made sure the doors were locked before following Andi into the house. She was nowhere to be seen by the time he reached the front hall. Reid sighed and climbed the stairs slowly, heading to his room. He hesitated in front of Andi's door. He knocked.

"Andi? Just let me know when you're ready to talk again. Okay?"

She didn't answer him so he continued to his room where he fell onto his bed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hey man. What did she say?" Tyler asked softly. He wasn't expecting a good answer. Andi was pretty emotional.

Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"She said she wasn't ready to forgive us yet. She feels really betrayed, like she doesn't know us anymore. I told her that the fact doesn't make us different people."

"What did she say to that?"

Reid sighed again.

"She said that it did because the friends she knew would never lie to her."

Tyler exhaled sharply.

"Pretty harsh. We all wanted to tell her Reid. It was for her own good that we didn't."

"Yeah yeah. Like I didn't hear that from Caleb a million times when I stopped by his house after Nikki's. I'm going to bed."

"See ya tomorrow buddy."

After they hung up, Reid didn't even bother to get out of his clothes. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After hearing Reid knock on the door, Andi pulled the mickey of whiskey out of her jacket pocket and unscrewed the lid. She put the bottle to her lips and gave a contented sigh as the liquid ran down her throat. She knew that drinking wasn't going to help the situation disappear but it would help her sleep so she wouldn't think about it all night.

The next morning Reid woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He rolled out of bed and went to shower.

The sound of Reid's alarm brought Andi out of her alcohol-induced sleep. She lifted her head slowly and as she did, her head began pounding as if someone were playing drums inside her brain. She groaned and bolted up off her bed when her mouth began to water. She reached her bathroom just in time.

"What the hell was I thinking?" She groaned again and crawled into the shower. She knew the Reid would be banging on her door soon so she'd have to be quick. Which didn't happen. She ended up falling asleep leaning against the wall of the shower.

"Andi!! We have to go! School starts in 10 minutes." Reid banged on the door in frustration. He had already been knocking for 5 minutes. He had tried the knob and it was locked. Finally, feeling defeated, Reid used. His blue eyes turned black and he heard the lock click as it was unlocked. His eyes being blue again, Reid turned the knob and entered her room. He was hit with the smell of stale whiskey that almost made him gag.

"Holy shit. She must've had some booze stashed away. Man, it stinks!" After getting over the smell, he heard the shower running.

"She's still in the shower?! Andi! We have to get to school! What are you doing in there?"

When he got no answer he became worried.

"Andi I'm coming in!"

There was still no answer so he turned the knob and found it unlocked. He pushed it open and saw Andi passed out against the wall. He walked towards the shower and turned the water off. He picked Andi up off the floor and carried her into her room. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry her off with. He was finished everything but her hair when her eyes fluttered open.

"Reid? What are you doing? Why am I naked? What the FUCK!!" Andi scrambled away from Reid as quickly as her tired body would let her.

Reid gave her his trademark smirk.

"You fell asleep in the shower. I was just drying you off."

This made Andi feel really dumb but when she saw Reid's eyes travelling over her body she realized she was standing naked in front of him.

"Get out of here so I can get dressed! You perv!"

Reid laughed as she threw a pillow at him and he left the room.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I had major writers block and I'm still not really happy with this chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something since its been so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, first, im so sorry i havent updated in so long. I suck. i know this. lol. Second, im sorry that its so short. I am seriouisly going to try to update sooner, like say tomorrow. I hope you like it anyway. **

**Chapter 7**

Andi and Reid were an hour late for school and were called to the dean's office at lunch.

"I trust you two have a good excuse for being tardy this morning."

Andi sighed and looked at Reid.

"We had... a blackout last night and our alarms didn't go off."

The Dean eyed them suspiciously as Andi nodded in agreement with Reid.

"I will let it go this time but expect to be severly punished if it happens again."

"Yes sir." Andi and Reid replied similtaniously.

The two got up to leave.

"Oh, and I've been told that there was a fight at the local hang out last night and that your friends were involved. Now, I know that Chase Collins has been spending time with all of you and I want you five to be on your best behaviour as of now. His parents have made a generous donation to our school and want Chase to have a good experience here at Spencer Academy. Do I make myself clear?"

Andi looked sidelong at Reid and they both grimaced.

"Yes Dean. We get it."

He smiled.

"Good. Now you can leave."

The two spun around and walked as quickly as they could to the exit so the Dean wouldn't have time to call them back.

That night Chase went out to the forest and made a small bonfire. As he stared into the flames, his blue eyes went black and he began to chant.

_I will get what I want._

The next couple of days Andi spent avoiding the Sons, including Reid. She wanted time to think, although she wasn't mad anymore. She understood their reasoning but that didn't make it hurt any less. She was currently driving home after having gone to Nicki's and quitting her job. Now that she was back in her car, she had no idea why she'd done it. She had felt compelled by something. A really intense nagging feeling. It had been bothering her since she had gotten up for school this morning. _Strange. I loved working at Nicki's._ She shrugged it off and pulled into her driveway. She walked up to her room once she was in the house and pulled out the dress she planned to wear to the dance that was happening the next night. Reid had asked her to go with him a few weeks ago and she had agreed. Andi sighed happily and began setting out her jewelery and shoes she was wearing with the dress.

Meanwhile Chase was celebrating his small victory. He now had control over Andi's actions. He hadn't known for sure until he'd willed her to quit her job and she had. _1 for me and 0 for the Losers of Ipswich and my darling baby sister. Tonight I set my plan in motion._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so here is Ch.8 like I promised. Its a bit longer than yesterday but I don't know if I like it. It seems awkward somehow. I dunno. Maybe its just me. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Later that day, around 5pm, Andi was just putting her runners on so she could go for a jog when her cell phone rang. Andi took it out of her hoodie pocket and seeing Sarah's name on the screen, flipped it open.

"Whats up Sarah?"

"Caleb and I are at the hospital. Somethings wrong with Kate."

"I'll be right there."

Andi closed her phone and hurried out to her car. She sped the whole way to the hospital. When she entered through the sliding doors of the front of the hospital, Caleb jumped up from the chair he had been slouched in.

"What's wrong with Kate?"

"The doctors say she been bitten by spiders. Alot of them. Andi, look-"

"Caleb, I don't care about anything but Kate right now. We'll talk later. All of us."

"If it makes you feel better, Kate dooesn't know yet. I think I'm telling Sarah tonight."

Andi patted Caleb on the back.

"It doesn't. Where's Sarah?"

"I'm here. You were taking so long so I came to check."

Andi gripped Sarah in a tight hug. They hadn't known each other long but they had grown attached. It was the same with Kate.

"Come on. I'll take you to her room."

The trio went up to the third floor and hurried towards Kate's room. As soon as Andi saw Kate tears sprang up in her eyes. Her dark skin was covered in hundreds of red, angry looking bug bites.

"Oh my gawd! There never been a problem with bugs in the dorms before! That is where this happened isn't it?"

Sarah nodded.

"Have either of you called Pogue yet? He should know about this."

Caleb nodded.

"I called him about ten minutes ago. He should be here soon. He was getting his bike fixed."

While Sarah went and sat with Kate, Andi waved Caleb out into the hall.

"So what do you think caused the spiders to attack Kate? It seems really strange. Have you guys had problems lately? Well, other than me finding out that is."

Caleb frowned.

"Andi-"

She held up a hand.

"I'm bugging you Cale. But seriously. Have you?"

Caleb hesitated before speaking.

"Well, we are all pretty certain that Chase is from the fifth family. He used the other day to win a swim match against me. I saw his eyes turn pitch black right before I hit my head on the pool wall."

Andi's eyebrows shot up and her mouth hung open.

"Wow. Thats crazy. But why would he want to hurt Kate? To get to Pogue?"

Caleb shook his head.

"I don't know Andi. Its hard to say. Why would he choose now to make himself known? Everyone had thought that the Pope line had died out during the witch hunts."

Andi shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't tell ya Cale. I have no clue."

Caleb sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Why don't you take Sarah to your place. Reid is there and neither of you should be alone right now. Who knows what Chase will do next."

Andi nodded and went to grab Sarah from the room.

"Let's head to my place. We can hang out and make fun of Reid."

Sarah smiled and chuckled softly.

"Sure. I just wanna say bye to Caleb."

Sarah went into the hall to talk to Caleb and Andi leaned over and whispered to Kate.

"They'll get him, Kate. They'll make him pay for what he's done to you." Then she gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed back in to the hall.

"Let's get going Sarah."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 9. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love them!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wrote it out really fast so I wouldn't forget my idea. I dont own "Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. or Covenant for that matter. Parts of this chapter could be better but im not sure how else to word them. Anyway, on with the story!!**

**Chapter 9**

When the two girls reached Andi's house, they went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. They found Reid sitting at the table eating a bowl of left over spaghetti.

"Hey. Did you hear what happened to Kate?" Andi asked.

Reid nodded before washing his mouth full of food down with a gulp of milk.

"Yeah. Caleb called me. I'm meeting up with the guys later. We're gonna have a guys night to get Pogue's mind off it."

Andi shook her head.

"Won't work. He'll want to stay at the hospital with her."

Reid grimaced.

"Probably. But we're gonna try anyway."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before Andi's face brightened.

"Hey Sarah do you like dancing?"

Sarah laughed.

"Duh!"

Andi's grin widened.

"Come on. There should be enough room in the ballroom."

Sarah paused.

"Um, I should hope so. What do you have in mind?"

The girls walked out of the kitchen so Reid couldn't hear what Andi's plan was. He chuckled and got up to put his dishes in the dishwasher.

He went up to his room to have a nap. He fell asleep listening to Andi and Sarah laughing.

An hour later Reid was jolted out of sleep by MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This' blaring through the house. It was a big house so it must have been cranked right up.

Reid grumbled something about crappy music and stupid girls as he made his way down the stairs towards the ballroom. When he reached his destination, he got quite a surprise.

Andi and Sarah were dressed in spandex workout clothes and Mrs. Saber was seated a few feet away from them with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh girls! That was great! Do it again!!"

Reid moved further into the room as the song was restarted by Andi. The girls took their positions.

"Just wait. I'll be right back." Reid hurried out of the room and in to Andi's dad's office to grab the video camera he'd seen there before. When he made it back to the ballroom and turned on the camera after checking to make sure it had a tape he motioned them to start.

Andi walked up to the stereo and restarted the song.

"Okay Sarah. last time. Ready?"

The blonde smiled and nodded.

Then Andi and Sarah started to do the MC Hammer dance. (i dont know if its actually called that but oh well)

Reid held the camera on them all the while laughing his head off. They were just finishing up when Reid's cell rang.

He turned off the camera and left the room.

"Whats up Caleb?"

"Pogue's been in an accident. It was Chase."

Reid cursed.

"Is he alright?"

"He should be. The doctors put him on oxygen because hes having a little trouble breathing. He's pretty banged up."

Reid sighed.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We can't do much. I'm going to come and get Sarah. I have to tell her."

"Okay man. See ya in a few."

Reid hung up his phone and returned to the ballroom where Andi and Sarah were sitting on the floor drinking water and laughing about something.

They stopped when they saw the look on Reid's face.

"What? Is it Kate? Is she alright?" Sarah had worry lacing her voice.

"Its not Kate. Its Pogue. Hes been in an accident."

Andi looked at Reid in horror.

"What? How?"

"Something threw him from his bike."

"Fuck. What the hell is going on?"

Reid shook his head.

"I have no idea."

He looked at Sarah.

"Caleb is coming to get you. Said he wants to talk."

Sarah nodded, her face pale.

They all jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Why is he knocking? What a weirdo."

Andi went to answer the door and opened to see Caleb.

"Come in. You know you don't have to knock."

Caleb smiled weakly and followed Andi to the ballroom where everyone was still waiting.

"Uh, why are you guys wearing spandex?"

Andi gave a weak laugh.

"We'll show you the video when this is all over."

All of a sudden, Andi's eyes went vacant and a wicked smile spread across her face. She reached over and tugged Sarah up off the floor by her hair, wrapping her hands around Sarah's throat and squeezing. Sarah struggled to get away and was gasping for breath. Reid and Caleb were frozen by shock.

"Surprise! Did you miss me?" A voice that was not Andi's came out of her mouth.

"Chase? What do you want with Andi? Let Sarah go!"

A raspy chuckle left Andi's throat.

"I think not. Do you know what it was like for me to one day have uncontrollable powers and have no one to tell you what was going on or how to use them? No, you don't."

"We thought your family had died off during the witch hunts! How were we to know? What do you want?!" Caleb yelled. His eyes were trained on a weakening Sarah.

"Your power, Caleb. I want you to will me your power tomorrow night the minute that you ascend. And then I won't kill your friends and family. They will think you a saint. Of course, my darling sister will have to die. She has betrayed my family by being friends with the likes of you."

Caleb and Reid looked at Andi/Chase confused.

"Sister?"

Another chuckle escaped Andi's throat.

"Ah yes. You don't know. Andrea is my long lost sister. Haven't you ever wondered why her parents just up and disappeared? I killed them. They would have been in my way."

Reid's face twisted with rage as he started forward.

Andi's hands tightened on Sarah's throat.

"Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want to hurt your precious Andi would you? And I don't think Sarah can take much more of this."

Reid stopped.

Andi's eyes whipped to meet Caleb's.

"Meet me at the old Putnam barn Tomorrow night at 10 pm. Dont be late or else."

With that, Andi's grip on Sarah was released and the two girls fell to the floor. Sarah was caught by Caleb who cradled her to his chest. Andi slumped to the ground and Reid ran up to her and checked her pulse.

"Shes breathing. Thats something. I can't believe she's Chase's sister."

Calb shook his head.

"Neither can I. I'm gonna take Sarah to my house. I have some explaining to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The first thing Andi noticed upon waking was that her head felt like it was going to explode. She rolled over and put a hand over her eyes when a bright light nearly blinded her and made the pounding ache in head worse. She groaned softly which caused a reaction from the two boys sitting at her bedside.

"Andi? Its Tyler. Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Andi grunted. She felt that was answer enough.

She heard Reid chuckle lightly.

"I take it you want something for your head?"

Andi grunted again and lifted her pillow over her face to block out even more light. When Reid returned from her bathroom with the pills and a glass of water, Tyler took the pillow off Andi's face and helped her sit up. Reid passed her the medication and the water, helping her hold the glass since she was slightly shaky. After she was laying back down she put a hand to her head.

"What the hell happened? Last thing I remember is Caleb showing up then nothing til my head started pounding."

Reid and Tyler looked at each other with identical grimaces on their faces. Andi's eyes were still closed so she missed the look.

"Well Andi, did your parents ever mention you having a brother?" Reid asked her, an edge to his voice.

She frowned.

"No. I don't think so. Why? What are you telling me? I have a brother?" Her voice rose as she spoke.

"Unfortunately. Its a good thing you're already lying down."

"Reid! Stop fucking around! Who is it? Do you know? Just tell me dammit!"

Reid took a deep breath.

"Its Chase. He's your brother."

Andi sucked in a harsh breath.

"WHAT!! Reid, you better be joking!"

"I'm sorry Andi. I'm not. And that's not all. Andi he- he killed your parents."

Andi stiffened. She opened her eyes and looked at Tyler, then Reid. Seeing the truth in their sad eyes made her snap.

"NO! NO! YOUR LYING! You fucking bastards!"

The two men looked surprised when Andi swept her covers off herself and sprang at Reid, knocking them both to the ground.

"YOU LIAR! I HATE YOU REID GARWIN!"

Andi was hitting Reid, trying to break him, as she felt he had just broken her emotionally. It was too much for her to take in at once.

Tyler grabbed Andi around her waist and pulled her off Reid, only to have her turn on him and hit him in the face. He grunted. She was pretty strong.

"Reid! Help me out here! Call Caleb! Do something!"

Reid pulled out his cell phone, hit Caleb's number on speed dial and when he heard him answer he said, "Get over here. Now." That was it before he hung up again.

He then went to help Tyler subdue Andi, who was stilling yelling and trying to hit Tyler.

By the time Caleb and Sarah reached the house, Tyler and Reid had managed to calm Andi down. Upon entering Andi's bedroom, they found Reid leaning against the wall by the door with a dark look on his face. He was staring at the two figures who were curled up together on the floor by Andi's bed. Andi was sitting on Tyler's lap, crying softly into his grey t-shirt. Tyler had his arms wrapped around her and was rocking her gently, whispering to her. The trio didn't even notice when the newcomers entered until Caleb cleared his throat.

Reid jolted and glared at Caleb.

"You coulda made some noise when you came in instead of scaring us. Andi doesn't need anymore surprises."

Caleb looked guilty for a second before going over to where Andi and Tyler were resting. He crouched down and reached over, brushing Andi's bangs from her face.

"Hey there, baby girl. You hanging in there?"

Andi just gave him a blank look. When she spoke, her voice was rough from all her crying.

"I just found out that I have a brother who is a psychopath. How do you think I'm doing?"

Andi spotted Sarah fidgeting nervously in the doorway and frowned when she saw the dark bruising at her throat.

"What happened Sarah? Who did that to you?"

Caleb stood and walked over to Sarah, putting his arm around her. No one said anything. Andi unfolded herself from Tyler's comforting embrace and walked towards Sarah and Caleb. As she got closer, Sarah found herself unconsciously pressing her body closer to Caleb. She saw Andi stop her advance, looking at Sarah with hurt written on her face.

"Why are you flinching like you're afraid of me?"

Again, everyone was silent. Andi's face twisted into a look of rage.

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?" She yelled out, frustrated.

"You did it." Reid's voice floated to her ears.

She whipped her head to look at him.

"What?"

"Well, technically it was Chase controlling your body, but you did that to Sarah."

Andi felt her eyes burn with more tears.

"He used me to hurt one of my friends? Oh, it is so on. I will kill him."

Reid stepped forward and went to bring Andi into a hug but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Please don't touch me right now. Why is this happening? Why now?"

"He wants my power, Andi. It's my birthday tomorrow and that night at 11p.m. I will ascend. He wants me to will him my power. He's addicted. While I go to meet him, you, Sarah, Reid and Tyler will go to the dance. I'll meet you when I finish with Chase."

Andi sighed and walked back over to Tyler, sitting down beside him. She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek briefly. She missed the flash of jealousy in Reid's eyes but Tyler didn't. He felt bad for Reid but wanted to be there for Andi, so he shrugged and sent him an apologetic look.

"Okay. Well, I hope you kick his ass tomorrow Caleb."

Caleb smiled weakly.

"Thanks Andi. You gonna be okay now?"

Andi nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry for freaking out. Bad day I guess. Although, dancing to MC Hammer was pretty awesome."

Sarah and Reid chuckled while Tyler and Caleb just looked confused.

"What are you talking about" Tyler asked.

"Oh nothing. We'll show you guys in a few days, when we don't have so much on our minds. I want Pogue and Kate to see it too."

Tyler nodded his agreement.

"Well, we better get going. I want to get some rest before tomorrow. Big day ahead." Caleb stated and turned himself and Sarah towards the door.

"Sounds like a good idea. See you guys. Tyler, you can stay if you want."

He nodded and stood up, helping Andi to her feet as well.

"I'm just gonna go hang out in my room, if you guys need me." Reid went to leave when Andi's voice stopped him.

"You can stay too Reid. If you want. I want you guys near me. Please stay."

Reid hesitated, looking at Tyler to see if he was okay with it. Tyler shrugged and motioned Reid to come back into the room.

Andi grinned at Reid as he came closer. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Reid." She let go of him and turned, crawling onto her bed.

"I'm tired. Lets get some sleep."

Reid looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, come on. Tyler can lay on one side of me and you can lay on the other side. Please?"

She gave the two of them puppy dog eyes.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Fine, miss pouter."

Andi clapped her hands together.

"Great! Ty, could you please close my door? I don't want to disturb Mrs. Saber."

Reid had just settled himself on the left side of Andi when she said this and he raised both eyebrows at her this time.

"What would we be disturbing her with? Your snores?"

Andi huffed indignantly.

"I do NOT snore Reid Garwin!"

Reid chuckled.

"Actually, you do."

Andi pouted and grabbed Tyler as he crawled on the other side of her.

"Ty, he's being mean."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you can handle it, baby girl. Now lay down and get some sleep."

Andi lay down and pulled Reid closer to her. Then she turned and pulled Tyler closer to her on her other side.

"Mmm. Nice and snugly. Night boys."

Within moments, Andi's soft snore could be heard in the darkness.

Reid and Tyler began falling asleep soon after.

A/N: Okay, so its not exactly a new chapter but I added about 2 and a half pages. So its alot longer than it was. I was thinking about putting a lemon in the next chapter. What do you guys think? I'd probably need help with it but I thought it would be fun. lol. Tell me what you thought about the chapter and about the lemon please!! I need to know what my readers want!! I'm in a really write-y mood these days so another chapter will probably be up in the next week.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay people. This chapter has a bit of a lemon in it. It was my first attempt at anything like this so please give me a little slack if you don't like it. Let me know what you think!!

Reid was awakened by a hot tongue gliding up the side of his neck. He tried to turn on to his side, but was hindered when Andi climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Andi, what are you doing? Tyler is right beside us."

There was just enough moonlight streaming into the room for him to see her sly smile. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"That's what makes this so fun, lover. You, me…and baby boy. Doesn't that just make you so hot?"

Reid heard Andi moan softly, giving him a deep, probing kiss. Reid brought his hands from his sides to place them on Andi's back, but was shocked when he felt naked flesh rather than the t-shirt she had been wearing earlier. Wanting to see if his hunch was correct, he slid his hands down Andi's back. She wasn't wearing any clothes. Andi was completely naked.

"Andi, are you alright? You seem a little off. I don't know how Tyler is going to react if he wakes up."

Andi groaned and straightened herself.

"Reid, you're being a big baby. He'll be fine." Reid could hear the pout in her voice. " Here, let me show you how he'll react."

With that, Andi crawled off of Reid and lay down next to Tyler. She made sure her body was flush against his before bringing her hand up and sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. As Reid waited, he felt a burning within him. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy, or something completely different.

"Tyler." Andi cooed, "Wake up baby boy. I have a surprise for you."

Tyler groaned and started to stir.

"Andi? What do you want? What time is it?" He opened his eyes and saw Andi looking down at him. All that was visible to him were her lips, which were giving him a sly, sexy smile. Her eyes were hidden in shadow, so were unreadable. He felt his own eyes widen in surprise along with a little bit of fear. He really didn't want Reid to kick his ass if she made the moves on him.

"Uh… can I help you?"

Her grinned widened.

"Yes. You can." Andi then proceeded to lean down and give Tyler the hottest kiss of his life.

When Andi pulled away, she left Tyler a little dazed.

"Wow. Not that I didn't enjoy that, baby girl, but uh, aren't you kinda with Reid?"

He heard Andi giggle.

"No, silly. I'm with BOTH of you." Confused, Tyler looked over Andi's shoulder. He saw Reid watching them with a strange look in his eyes.

"R-Reid. Hey, man, sorry. I didn't.. she-"

"Its fine man. Its what she wants apparently. I gotta admit, its pretty hot."

He was cut off by an irritated huff.

"Can we please just fuck? I'm laying here naked and I had to make both of you kiss me. Grow some balls! Seriously!"

Both boy sat up and took their shirts off in unison, as if Andi's command had flicked a switch inside them. Andi grinned and straddled Tyler legs, pressing her breasts against his naked chest. He moaned and twined a hand in her long hair, pulling her face to his. As Tyler kissed her, Andi reached out her left arm and felt around until she touched Reid's chest. She slid her hand up until she reached his neck then curled her fingers around the back and pulled him towards her. When she pulled away from Tyler to kiss Reid, Tyler groaned but moved on to kissing her collar bone and chest.

The three acted frenzied, very unlike themselves. Andi soon had Reid and Tyler completely undressed and the boys were concentrating on Andi's pleasure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio had no knowledge that they were being influenced. It had started with Andi but had spread from her to the boys from her touch. Chase chuckled. Everything was working out perfectly. As soon as he lifted his influence, Andi would lose all trust she had left and be all alone. Perfect. Chase gave a short barking laugh and withdrew his influence.

Reid felt as though he was coming out of a fog. The first thing he noticed was the extra weight on top of his body. And the fact that he was naked. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Andi?"

"Reid?" It was Tyler who had choked out his name.

"What's going on? Why am I in bed with both of you?" Andi whispered but her voice sounded like it echoed through the quiet room.

Neither boy had an answer.

Andi scrambled off of Reid and dragged the top sheet with her. She wrapped it around herself and stared at the naked men on her bed. They were beautifully formed. They were looking at her with something akin to fear in their eyes. She really couldn't believe that she was so calm about the situation. It took her a moment to realize they were scared that she'd hate them. She could faintly recall what had happened. She knew that she'd somehow been manipulated, she never would have acted like that on her own. But she couldn't deny that the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

She sighed and approached the bed again.

"Guys, relax. I'm not mad."

Both sets of eyes widened in surprise.

"You… aren't? I don't really remember what happened." Tyler sounded cautious. He slid off the side of the bed and began looking around for his pants. Once he found them, he pulled them on quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. He noticed that Reid and Andi were in a silent stand off. He stood quietly and inched towards the door. He felt that the couple would probably want to be alone to talk about what they had all just done.

"Tyler."

Andi's voice froze Tyler in his tracks.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

She turned her head to look at him.

"Love ya."

She smiled and he returned it before heading out the door. Andi turned back to face Reid and found that he was still watching her.

"Reid are you okay? Are we okay?"

When he spoke, Reid's voice was husky and low.

"Yeah, Andrea, I'm fine. We're fine. And you are so fine."

He reached out and wrapped his hand in the sheet that was hiding Andi's body from his gaze. He yanked and brought her tumbling onto the bed and onto his body. He rolled them so that she was underneath him.

"You are such a cool girl Andrea Larson. I think I love you."

It was Andi's turn for her eyes to widen in surprise.

"W-what? You l-lo-." She couldn't get the words out.

Reid laughed.

"Yes I love you." He smiled down at her then bent his head to kiss her softly. When the kiss ended, Andi fairly glowed with happiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you too Reid Garwin." She saw Reid's eyes darken before he attacked her mouth with a furious passion. He pawed the sheet separating them and, with Andi's help, managed to get it off within a matter of seconds. They began eagerly exploring each other's bodies with hands and mouths. Andi dug her fingers into Reid blonde locks and pulled every time a shot of pure pleasure lanced through her body. When their sweat slicked bodies finally joined, they both cried out.

"I love you Reid." Andi panted.

Reid's response was such an intense kiss it took her breath away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had spent themselves, they lay together in the center of Andi's bed.

"So I hope you didn't plan on going to the dance with anyone but me Andrea."

Andi chuckled.

"No one asked me Reid. Every guy at school is scared to piss you off."

He grinned at her.

"Yeah well, if someone had asked, would you have said yes?"

"Probably not. Um Reid? Not that I haven't been enjoying this past hour or so, but don't you think we should let Caleb know what happened earlier?"

Reid's face turned red.

"Do you really think he needs to know?"

"Yes. We were under some sort of magical influence Reid. Neither you or Tyler can recall what happened and I know that I was being manipulated. I bet you anything it was that jackass Chase. It kind of seems that, along with trying to get Cale's powers, he's trying to single me out. You know, isolate me from you guys."

Frowning, Reid shook his head.

"I don't know about that one Andrea. Its possible I guess but what would he gain from that?"

"I have no idea. But you should definitely call and let Caleb know. You don't have to give him all the details. Just the gist of what went on."

Reid nodded and rolled over to the side of the bed where he vaguely recalled dropping his pants. He searched his pockets and pulled out his cell phone. The phone rang a few times before Caleb answered.

"Reid, its 3 in the morning. What the hell do you want?"

"We have another problem."


End file.
